Blood and Magic
by DreamOnGirl96
Summary: Draco takes help from Albus Dumbeldore and goes to Cross Academy as a Day Class student. There he meets Zero, Yuki and Kaname along with the rest of the night class.
1. Preview

**Blood and Magic [Harry Potter and Vampire Knight Crossover]**

**By: DreamOnGirl**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Vampire knight and Harry Potter. All the rights are to their rightful owners.*sobs quietly***

**PS: There is a bit of change in time period.**

** In Vampire Knight, Rido is not yet killed and in Harry Potter, Draco goes to Albus Dumbledore in the beginning of his sixth year and asks for help :)**

* * *

_**"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."**_  
_**~J. K. Rowling **_

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Draco Lucious Malfoy:** Pureblood Wizard, Malfoy Heir, Prince of Slytherin and Death Eater.

**Kiryuu,Zero: **Cross Academy Guardian, Vampire Hunter, Level D Vampire.

**Kuran,Kaname: **Cross Academy Night Dorm President, Pureblood Vampire, Kuran Heir.

**Kuran,Rido: **Pureblood Vampire, Uncle of Kaname Kuran.

**Kuran,Yuki: **Night Class Student, Pureblood Vampire, Kaname's sister, former Cross Academy

Guardian

* * *

**Other Characters:**

**Cross, Kaien: **Headmaster of Cross Academy, Ex-Vampire Hunter

**Touga,Yagari: **Sensei of Kiryuu Zero & Ichiru, Teacher of Night Class, Vampire Knight

**The Night Class: **Shiki, Senri

Hanabusa Aido

Takuma Ichijo

Akatsuki Kain

Ruka Souen

Maria Kurenai

Seiren

**Severus Snape: **Half-blood Wizard, Teacher at Hogwarts, Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House, Spy to the Order of Phoenix

**Narcissa Malfoy Ne Black: **Pureblood Wizard, Lady Malfoy

**Lucious Malfoy: **Pureblood Wizard, Lord Malfoy, Death Eater

**Pairings: **Draco/Rido, Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Aido, Kain/ Ruka, Snape /Narcissa, Takuma/Shiki

* * *

**Preview:**

Draco Lucious Malfoy may seem like the Devil's spawn that always has nasty evil plans in his head but the truth is the real Draco is a young boy who grew up misunderstood. In reality, it didn't matter to him who had Pureblood or who had lesser blood, to his seventeen year old self all the blood looked the same. He kind of wished he was born to a normal muggleborn family without any magic and a bloodthirsty evil wizard living in their house. But alas, this was his fate. He was misunderstood by the society along with his mother because of everything his father did. And right now Lucious Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban for all the evil he did and truthfully that man needs to be locked up for the rest of his life.

Draco was currently getting ready to leave for Hogwarts to begin his sixth year. The seventeen year old was usually excited to return to Hogwarts to get away from his father but this year he didn't want to leave his mother alone. But his mother had insisted that she would be fine and that she was a grownup wizard with a wand and she was perfectly fine defending here self even if anything happened. After promising his mother that he would write to her every week he was ready to return to continue his studies.

Draco Malfoy boarded the Hogwarts express that year knowing this year was going to be a bad year. It all started when his father was captured and Dark Lord decided to visit the Manor saying that to pay for Lucious mistake Draco had to take his place and perform the task allocated to him. Draco was furious but he couldn't do anything because the evil man had his wand pointed at his mother promising her death. Draco glared at the dark mark on his wrist thinking about the impossible task he was provided with.

Feeling hopeless for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy expected help from the twinkled eyed headmaster who was the only one who could help him. Accepting help from the man who he was supposed to kill would have never been a choice the younger Malfoy would have ever made but he knew that was the only way.

Draco Malfoy hated being weak. He was a powerful wizard, something only his mother and godfather knew other than him. He was born from two of the most powerful pureblood lines in the wizarding world. He had blood of Malfoy and Black lines in him. He was an intelligent young wizard with the gifted ability of performing wandless magic which was a rare gift only the most talented and powerful wizards could master. He had spent most of his free time in the Malfoy library reading books that helped him learn more about the different arts of magic.

Albus Dumbledore promised his mother's safety and informed him that he needed some where far away from England since he was sure Voldermort would come after him when he finds out about his abilities.

Severus Snape promised the young Malfoy that he would look after his mother and promised they would keep in contact whenever they could.

With one last hope that Harry Potter would be able to get rid of He-who-must-not-be-named Draco Malfoy said a finally good bye to the wizarding world as he apparated away to Cross Academy.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review and tell me!:)**

**~DreamOnGirl96**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood and Magic [Harry Potter and Vampire Knight Crossover]**

**By: DreamOnGirl96**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Vampire knight and Harry Potter. All the rights are to their rightful owners.*sobs quietly***

**PS: There is a bit of change in time period.**

** In Vampire Knight, Rido is not yet killed and in Harry Potter, Draco goes to Albus Dumbledore in the beginning of his sixth year and asks for help :)**

**I am also sorry for the long long wait :( I finally made a time table for updating so every Friday I'll try to update this story :)**

* * *

_**"It is our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."**_

_**~J. K. Rowling **_

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Draco Lucious Malfoy:** Pureblood Wizard, Malfoy Heir, Prince of Slytherin and Death Eater.

**Kiryuu,Zero: **Cross Academy Guardian, Vampire Hunter, Level D Vampire.

**Kuran,Kaname: **Cross Academy Night Dorm President, Pureblood Vampire, Kuran Heir.

**Kuran,Rido: **Pureblood Vampire, Uncle of Kaname Kuran.

**Kuran,Yuki: **Night Class Student, Pureblood Vampire, Kaname's sister, former Cross Academy

Guardian

* * *

**Other Characters:**

**Cross, Kaien: **Headmaster of Cross Academy, Ex-Vampire Hunter

**Touga,Yagari: **Sensei of Kiryuu Zero & Ichiru, Teacher of Night Class, Vampire Knight

**The Night Class: **Shiki, Senri

Hanabusa Aido

Takuma Ichijo

Akatsuki Kain

Ruka Souen

Maria Kurenai

Seiren

**Severus Snape: **Half-blood Wizard, Teacher at Hogwarts, Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House, Spy to the Order of Phoenix

**Narcissa Malfoy Ne Black: **Pureblood Wizard, Lady Malfoy

**Lucious Malfoy: **Pureblood Wizard, Lord Malfoy, Death Eater

**Pairings: **Draco/Rido, Kaname/Zero, Yuki/Aido, Kain/ Ruka, Snape /Narcissa, Takuma/Shiki

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Cross Academy, Japan_**

Kaien Cross was excited. The new school term was going to start tomorrow and a new student was going to join the school.

His longtime friend Albus Dumbledore had contacted him two weeks ago asking him for a favor. He had met Albus in one of his hunter missions, when he was still working for the association. Kaien's mission was to go to Scotland and hunt down the large amount of level-E activity in the area and find out the cause. Kaien was trapped between almost 12 level- E's and he had almost finished half the group when two vampires had attacked him from both, the front and back. Since he was using his sword and he didn't have time to turn the sword around two kill two vampires. Just like a miracle the level-E behind him and the rest of them all fell to the ground in piles of dust. Cross was more than speechless when his eyes laid on a tall man wearing what looked like a long night gown and he was holding a stick in his right hand. That was the moment when an unlikely friendship started between a vampire hunter and a wizard.

Now, this time it was his turn to lend a hand to his wizard friend.

Albus had informed Cross about the war happening in the wizard world with a steaming mug of Jasmine tea from England. He had informed Cross about how a boy named Harry Potter needs to kill a dark wizard named Lord Voldermort in order for war to end.

Albus being the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts for wizard students. And one of his students whose parents were supporters of the evil wizard had decided to leave the side and he was in need of help.

Chairman Cross was more than delighted to have a new student join the Cross academy.

The student was supposed to arrive in almost an hour. Kaien hadn't informed any one about the new student. So here he was waiting for Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran, Zero Kiryu and Touga Yagari to inform them about the visitor.

The opening of his office door made Cross shake out of the thoughts that were occupying his head. He looked up from the file in his hands to see Yagari and Zero walk inside.

"So, what did you want to tell us?", Zero asked looking at Cross annoyed that he had to cut short his nap.

"Aww… I'm sorry for waking up my sweet son from his nap come one let Papa give you a hug and make it all better!", Cross stood up from his chair letting the previous serious thoughts slide his mind.

"I'm not your son", Zero replied back with a frown and side stepped at the last moment so Cross fell on Yagari who was standing next to the silver haired boy.

"Why did you call us Cross?", Yagari asked as he settled down on one of the chairs in the office after moving away his boyfriend who had hugged him earlier.

"Well, we should wait for Kaname-kun and Yuki", Cross said as he settled on his own seat while Zero leaned against the wall closing his lilac eyes.

Not five minutes later there was a knock on the office door and the occupants inside the room could feel two auras of familiar Purebloods.

The door opened and stepped in two people. One was a girl with long brown hair and reddish brown eyes followed by a tall, dark brown haired boy who had the same colour eyes as the girl's.

"Thank you for coming here on such a short notice Kaname-kun", Cross stood up addressing the boy. "Yuki, my lovely daughter come on and give papa a hug! He missed you", Cross continued as he opened his arms waiting for the brown haired girl.

Yuki hugged back her adopted father patting his back awkwardly.

"Yagari-kun and Kiryu", Kaname nodded politely at the hunter who was smoking a cigarette sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kuran",The older hunter just nodded his head exhaling smoke from his cigarette while the silver haired boy just scrowled back at the pureblood vampire in front of him.

"Touga! No smoking in my office!", Cross said grabbing the cigarette from the hunters hand throwing it out of the open window before anyone could react.

"Cross, what the hell was it?", Yagari asked staring disbielevingly at the ex-hunter infront of him.

"I have already told you Yagari, no smoking in side my office", the ex-hunter replied back firmly with a serious look on his face as if it was the most important thing at the moment.

* * *

"We are having a new student", Chairman Cross informed the occupants of his office as everyone was settled down. He had a serious look in his face.

"Day class or Night class?", it was Yuki who asked the question first.

"Day class", Chairman replied back.

"So, a human. Why did you ask for us if it is just a human student?", Yagari asked this time wondering why Cross was making such a fuss when it was just a human student.

"Well, the thing is he is not human-"

"What do you mean he isn't human? Is he a hunter?", Zero asked the chairman with a frown on his face. He didn't know why the president hadn't informed him earlier. Because yesterday only he had met the president after one of his missions. Are they trying to send someone to see if he was any harm for the other students? Then why wasn't Yagari informed? Why-

Before Zero's mind can come up with any more possibilities there was a knock on the office door.

Were they going to be someone else joining the meeting?

"Come in", Cross said jumping from his seat again with his childish smile in place. Kaname was trying to figure out the aura behind the door. Looking at Yagari and Kiryu he knew he wasn't the only one who is confused. He hadn't encountered anyone with the same aura before. The aura was similar to that of hunters and humans but it still felt powerful and warm.

The door opened and a boy walked in. He looked around Kiryu's age with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket. He stood infront of the audience awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets.

"You must be, Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to Cross Academy", Cross broke the silence in the room skipping towards the guest.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please review and tell me!:)**

**~DreamOnGirl96**


End file.
